


Uncertainty

by AlisterAzimuth



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisterAzimuth/pseuds/AlisterAzimuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet questions what it is about an acquaintance that causes those lovely butterflies in his stomach. Read in First Person and contains Trans Ratchet and implied sex. Very short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

I don’t know what it is that makes me so attracted to him.

I dunno… is it the way he looks at me? 

People looks at me and refer to me as ‘the Lombax’, 'the Hero’, or my favorite, 'the Squishy’. And I don’t mind too much, but it’s sometimes I want to be referred to by my name…

But… sometimes he’ll look over to me, and then there’s this slight shift of his mouth into a gentle smile, eyebrows raised as he flashes his teeth, and he says, 'Something the matter, Ratchet?’. I can never answer because there isn’t anything the matter except that I don’t have an answer for him… And almost always, I respond with, ’…Nah.’

…is it the way he talks to me?

Usually when folks talk to me, it’s either in this huge condescending tone, supremely timid and reserved, or just overall obnoxious -though I can’t say the last one is completely reserved for hatred, since the owner of that voice has changed a lot. Let’s just put it as similar to a younger sibling…-

But with him… it’s like talking to a long time friend. I can crack a joke, and he’ll turn around with an even greater joke that just cracks me up to the point we’re both laughing to tears. I can also confide with him concerns that trouble me at night, and he can listen quietly, and vice versa…

…maybe it’s the way he holds me…

Maybe it’s how he kneels to me,hand on my shoulder, and reassures me that I was alright. That there wasn’t any sort of thing wrong with the choices I’ve made in the past. That those choices made me into who I am now. And that who I am now is who he wished he were.

Maybe it’s how he hugs me when I end up crying, and I can’t bear to show my tears. No ridicule, he would just hold me close, humming gently as I would listen to it through his chest, his breathing and steady heartbeat lulling me into a state of peace, almost to sleep.

Maybe it’s how he gently nuzzles into me, murmuring in my ear that I am worth everything to him… even moreso than any mistake he’s ever made. And how he looks to me, and says he wants to make sure his emotions are conveyed appropriately.

Maybe it’s how he kissed me, not with such harsh force like his entire person is made up of… but with such gentleness and fragility, and how I practically melted in his arms, and shared my own with him.

Maybe it was the way he treated me, not like a general partner, but gentle, soft with his strokes and rubs, yet well aimed and effective. Warm, yet calculating, one particular stroke between my thighs making my knees shake lightly. Another stroke, and I had ended up calling his name in a soft, shaky manner…

…Now that I think about it…I think it is how he holds me…

Especially so when I was on his lap, his own self inside of me. He didn’t make me roughly bounce or grind, but insisted that I 'move with the flow of his hands’ as he lightly smoothed over my torso, shifting my hips in a gentle caressing manner, my body being treated like malleable clay on the wheel as it was lovingly sculpted to the shape of the other’s hands…

…and when he pressed himself deeper into me, instead of simply going with it, he pressed his own chest against mine, holding me close and telling me, 'You’re all that matters to me now…’

…I don’t know…


End file.
